


Let Them Come

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Mr and Mrs Smith AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “Six years of marriage, and you never once mentioned you were a hitman for Millefiore,” Tsuna said offhandedly.From across the room, his own weapon pointed at Tsuna, Reborn smirked, that infuriating look that drove Tsuna around the bend. “And you never mentioned that you worked for Vongola,darling.”Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU





	Let Them Come

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked:   
> __  
> Ive been following you for some time now but it's my first time sending a prompt! Can we have an R27 Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU? I dunno. I just realllly like that AU but I dunno how that's gonna work. If that's too much, a simple R27 date would be lovely :)  
> 

Tsuna leveled his gun straight at his… _husband_. When the orders had come in, he hadn’t expected to see that his latest target was Reborn. 

“Six years of marriage, and you never once mentioned you were a hitman for Millefiore,” Tsuna said offhandedly. Their once beautiful living room had been torn apart by gunshots and shrapnel. The curtains pillowed on the ground, the couch overturned, pouring out its shedding like a bleeding wound. Glass crunched beneath Tsuna’s shoes and he ignored the blood dripping down his cheek from the bullet gaze. 

From across the room, his own weapon pointed at Tsuna, Reborn smirked, that infuriating look that drove Tsuna around the bend. “And you never mentioned that you worked for Vongola, _darling_.” 

Tsuna gave him a flat, unimpressed look. 

Reborn on the other hand, let his eyes flicker up and down Tsuna’s form. “If I had known how delightfully delicious you looked when handling that kind of firepower, I would have gifted you weapons for our anniversary.”

Tsuna scowled, unable to keep a light blush off his face. “Flattery gets you nowhere,” he asked. Smugly, he looked at Reborn, his husband looking like he had been thrown through a wringer. For once that perfectly tailored suit that Reborn favored was shredded, his top hat sporting a cut from the knife Tsuna had thrown earlier. 

Fine, despite looking he had gotten into a fight with a lawnmower and looked like he lost, Reborn still looked stupidly handsome. 

“I don’t really want to kill you,” Tsuna admitted. Curse his soft bleeding heart. 

Reborn holstered his weapon, hands raised up and stepped forward. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, wondering what Reborn was playing at. Reborn came to a stop at Tsuna’s gunpoint. The cold metal of Tsuna’s gun pressing against his forehead, his smirk curling wider. 

“Then don’t,” Reborn all but purred, voice dark and velvety. “I’m not looking forward to killing you either. So why don’t we say screw it all to hell and run off somewhere. You always did say you want to see Paris.” 

Tsuna frowned. “If I say no?” 

“Then shoot me through, _Tsunayoshi_. Don’t miss because I won’t let you take a second shot,” Reborn promised. 

“Dangerous gamble,” Tsuna said. “Millefiore and Vongola will chase after us.” 

Reborn chuckled. “Let them come. They stand no chance against us. Not against me, the World’s Greatest Hitman and you, my equal in the mafia, the infamous _Cielo_.” 

“And what assurance do I have that this isn’t a ploy to get me to lower my guard,” Tsuna asked. 

“I’ll surrender every night into your arms until you believe me. You can even _tie_ me up,” Reborn flirted. “I may have not known you were Cielo, but six years of marriage, I do know _you_.” 

He had the audacity to twist his head to press a light kiss against Tsuna’s knuckles. 

Tsuna scoffed and lowered his gun. It was rather tempting and Vongola was starting to become more and more demanding to the point his own patience was beginning to shorten. Plus, it was a two street, for as well as Reborn knew Tsuna, he in turn knew Reborn. There was no faking that level of lust and love reflected in Reborn’s eyes. And maybe… if Tsuna looked in a mirror, he would see the same thing staring back. 

“I rather go to Japan first,” Tsuna said. 

“Of course,” Reborn said. “Wherever you want.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
